Starsigns
There are ten different zodiac signs that occur throughout the Kionian year, also known as Starsigns. These are based on the constellations seen in the sky. Other notable constellations include the Tower and Seventh Eye, as well as constellations visible on Earth. Zodiac Signs of Kio Butterfly (Jan 13th - Feb 17th) You are known for flashes of inspiration and brilliance, yet you struggle with implementation. Landing on one project is difficult, it’s almost as if the sheer volume of ideas is a burden, hindering progress on any one thing. You are easy to like, and find yourself happy to meld with almost any group of people. In travel, you are never satisfied, always curious about what you don’t have. Do you desire a stable home life, or a rich and sprawling adventure? You often find that the adventure is a constant enticement, but you only end up travelling a few miles before longing for home again. In magic, Butterfly Signs are some of the most powerful illusionists, blending color and form brilliantly, yet You do tend towards the fantastic, making your illusions easily spotted. Goat Horn (Feb18th - Mar 25th) If you were born under the horn of the goat you are quick to decisions and steadfast in your defense of them. It is difficult to change your mind, even when presented with overwhelming evidence. Many find an appeal to pride and emotion is what will eventually sway you. In travel you seek height, and are rarely afraid of dangers. Though you may travel often, when you find a space to call your own it can be hard to get you to budge. You Easily make the switch from wandering to domestic life. In magic Goat’s Horn Signs find a niche and master it, though there is little inherent preference towards any one discipline. Serpent (Mar 26th - Apr 30th) You are a subtle observer of those around you. Often this is falsely characterized as a manipulative nature. In truth, you are more likely to come to a friend’s aid on intuition alone, or know exactly when to speak up and when to keep silent to reach a common goal with others. These subtleties in your personality can get lost to some of the more literal signs. In travel you are unbound, enjoying each experience as it comes. You often find yourself wrapped up in the adventures of others. Often it may feel as if you are being pulled in too many directions, as you are eager to see it all. In magic Serpent Signs are masters of transformation. They revel in illusions to change their appearance, or in potion work to bring on a more physical and permanent change. Turtle (May 1st - Jun 5th) You are a contemplative person, rarely rushing to decisions before giving each its due consideration. This trait tends to get you lost in your own thoughts fairly frequently. As a result people often have a hard time reading you, misinterpreting a quiet stare or a strong plan for irritation or inflexibility. In travel you prefer to construct an adventure rather than seeking one out. You find a carefully tailored garden to be more alluring than an unknown trail. You often seek short bursts of adventure for the purpose of improving your own home with decorations and inspiration gained abroad. In magic Turtle Signs profoundly adept at recreating nature locally, be this through illusion or plant spells. Your talent lies not with the type of magic, but with the result. Bow (Jun 6th - Jul 9th) Sometimes little things can set you off even when you can handle a larger crisis with a cool head. Watch out for the days and weeks following the resolution of trouble, because this is when you let your emotions out. People tend to go to you with their troubles, and you might not know when to take time for yourself until its too late. In travel you set a clear destination, pursuing it with intense focus. That is, until something goes against the plan, then you are quick to drop the old destination and refocus on something new. You travel best alone, as others have trouble keeping up with your jumps in planning. In magic the Bow Signs are adept at physical crafts, granting objects a magical flare. This makes them skilled designers of runes an warding, as well as excellent potion brewers. Key (Jul 10th - Aug 15th) You are a sociable and reliable person to those who you consider part of your core group. People outside of this group might consider you flaky, distant or even rude, but this is only because your social efforts are attuned to a select few. Those in the inner group know you as trustworthy and willing to go to any lengths for them. In travel you prefer to seek a destination and experience as much of that place as you can. Discovering nuances is your ideal. As such you likely have three or four separate places that you move between with ease. In magic the Key Signs strive to know it all, weaving together multiple disciplines in the process. They dislike being taught through tradition or ritual, and prefer to be given time to learn why those traditions were formed. Ship (Aug 16th - Sep 19th) You are a person of great focus and intensity, however you have trouble focusing on content that does not inspire you. This can lead to a duality in how people see you. Sometimes a great source for knowledge and completion of tasks, and sometimes barely attentive. In travel you love guided adventures, tours and above all else, people. An experience is not whole unless you are sharing it with someone else. You like to make frequent stops, taking time to enjoy the journey and learn as you go. In magic Ship Signs excel at water magic, purification and assisting growth. Your ability to buckle down and learn the nuances of your interests let you master your talents with an ease that may frustrate others. Wing (Sep 20th - Oct 25th) You are an observer of the world, prone to meditation or seclusion. You favor the big picture overall, leaving detail to those around you. You are a natural leader, but might struggle in making yourself personable to those you lead. Not everyone around you can see the end goal as well as you can, and you may find yourself struggling to expand the views of others. Wing signs are eternally engulfed in wanderlust. You are a fan of the trip itself and strive to make it as fun and luxurious as possible. Often you may find that as soon as you reach your destination you have trouble enjoying yourself. In magic Wing signs are adept at healing magic and purification. A naturally soothing sign that never discounts the psychological factor of any magic. This means they also know precisely where to cut the deepest, and can be quite fearsome when motivated. Kitten (Oct 26 - Nov 30th) You are the type of person who is easy to read. When you are interested in something you go all-out, and when you don’t care no force in the world can get you to like it. Luckily, you favor the optimistic, seeing the good in almost everything. Most people find your honesty refreshing, but take care to keep a filter on what you say, not everyone has a kitten sign in their life (yet!) In travel you establish yourself somewhere comfortable and slowly explore outward from there. Meeting neighbors, then perhaps trying out nearby restaurants and shops, slowly expanding your comfort zone until larger and larger areas fall within it. First impressions are important during your exploration, you rarely offer up a second chance In magic, Kitten signs prefer magic with a deep tradition, and spiritual rules and forms. They excel at ancient magics of the Sun or Moon, and Earth magic. Vine (Dec 1 - Jan 12th) You are a pragmatic person, thoughtful and humble. Often times you find yourself relying on others, but rather than taking advantage, you find ways to repay kindness. When it is your turn to be relied upon, you are all too happy to step forward and take on the burdens of life. You prefer a low, careful path towards success, making sure you have stable footing and never rushing into a dangerous choice. In travel you are, well, somewhat disinterested. Once you have found a place to build your life you are determined. Your relaxation and escape comes from a successful year, harvest, or home addition. In magic Vine signs are uniquely attuned to nature, and have a skill for magic related to farming and plant growth. Some adept magicians can even farm in the dead of winter, though the magical drain is great. Effects Starsigns can affect the markings on your sprout as well as what items you can get from random events. Sometimes, when lab sprouts are made with ideal preparations they will have a different expression, marking, and or mutation. A lab created under clear weather and the Serpent starsign may have a constellation-like mutation. needed Sources Lore Question and Answer Thread